Crónicas del alumno promedio
by Heimbach
Summary: Toma lugar en los años 20042011, en Hogwarts. No he utilizado personajes del canon aparte de algunos profesores. Sigue la vida de alumnos de Hogwarts desde su llegada hasta su graduación.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña del universo HP. En cambio, la mayoría de los personajes me pertenecen. Punto.

Me llaman Frankie Irving, y vengo de Irlanda. Mi padre se llama Gerard y vive en la Mansión, nunca sale, y mi madre se llama Eva y es de Alemania. No soy una persona muy interesante. Mi hermana Ariadne ya estudia en Hogwarts, hoy comienza su Tercer Año...

Yo comienzo Primero. Mi madre nos acompañó a las dos a la estación del tren en la mañana, me abrazó y dijo, "Espero que estés en Ravenclaw, como tu padre," con ese pesado acento alemán que tiene, y le dijo a Ariadne que me cuidara. Pero, como siempre, Ariadne no hace caso. Cuando mamá se fue, ella desapareció con sus amigos Siegfried Grey, el tímido, y William Carondra, el que es medio tonto. A veces creo que no tiene amigas chicas porque es muy ruda.

Al subir al tren me acomodé en un compartimiento vacío, donde luego entró un niño de más o menos mi edad que parecía una chica bonita. Dijo que si podía sentarse ahí, conmigo. Al principio tyo no sabía si era hombre o mujer, pero cuando dijo que se llamaba Marcus Lariox supe que era un chico.

"Me llamo Marcus Lariox y de hecho que estoy en Slytherin. Por tu cara pienso que estarás en Slytherin también, o hasta en Ravenclaw, pero no creo que estés en una mierda como Hufflepuff." ¿Hufflepuff¿Mierda? Papá siempre decía que Hufflepuff era la casa de los trabajadores, nunca dijo que era la peor casa. Pero cada uno tiene su opinión¿no? No creo que esté en Gryffindor, soy una pequeña cobarde.

Lariox (le gusta que lo llamen por su apellido, lo sé porque me lo dijo) me compró una rana de chocolate, me tocó Morgana y se la regalé porque yo no colecciono los cromos. Hablamos de nuestros padres, de cómo vivíamos, y hasta dejó que tocara su sedoso cabello negro, que le llega hasta los hombros y se curva a las puntas. Es una persona agradable, ese Lariox.

Cuando llegamos, llegó un hombre gigante que me asustó un poco, llamando a los de Primer Año hacia unos botecitos. Yo me junté con Lariox casi inmediatamente, además de una chica que dijo que se llamaba Sibyl Grant (no me cayó muy bien) y un niño un poco subido de peso cuyo nombre no me aprendí. El hombre gigante iba en un bote por sí solo.

Cuando llegamos nos hicieron ir por detrás, y pude ver que habían otras personas en un salón grande donde habían cuatro mesas. Vino un profesor a explicarnos que habían cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Las repetí mentalmente, ya que ya las había aprendido desde antes cuando mi padre me explicó cómo era Hogwarts. Madre no sabía nada de eso, ya que ella había estudiado en Durmstrang.

Una profesora con acento escocés dio un discurso al que no presté atención y llamaron al primer niño, "¡Allaway, Charles!", Hufflepuff. Llamaron a un montón de chicos por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que llamaron al niño un poco gordo del bote, que ahora sabía era Huxley, Auberon, que fue puesto en Ravenclaw. Grant, Sibyl, fue puesta en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw o Slytherin (las casas que me parecían aceptables).

"¡Irving, Morgana!"  
Odio mi primer nombre. Tengo tres nombres, saben, Morgana Frances Valdís, pero me dicen Frankie para que sea más corto. El Sombrero Seleccionador fue puesto sobre mi cabeza con cuidado. No podía ver nada, ni una pizca de luz. Me sentí atrapada, mientras escuchaba al sombrero hablar en mi oreja.

_Inteligente, lista, estudiosa. ¿Qué tal Ravenclaw? O tal vez Hufflepuff, por ser leal hacia tus amigos y trabajadora hasta que se convierta en un defecto...__  
_¡¿Qué¡¿Hufflepuff?!  
_Difícil es tomar una decisión... Aunque mejor te veo en... ¡RAVENCLAW! _

Suspiré de alivio. Me sacaron el sombrero de la cabeza. Caminé hacia la mesa azul y bronce y me senté al costado de Auberon Huxley, al que saludé de nuevo y lo felicité por estar en la casa de los listos. Estaba orgullosa de estar en Ravenclaw porque por seis generaciones los Irving habían sido de esa casa. Ariadne rompió la tradición, pero ella ya no me importaba. ¡Estaba en Ravenclaw!

Llamaron a Lariox, Marcus. Estaba pálido y parecía asustado.  
"¡SLYTHERIN!"  
Qué pena. Esperaba que estuviera en Ravenclaw como yo, pero no siempre pasan las cosas como uno quiere.

Se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin, donde también estaba Ariadne. Vi que le dio la mano. A mí también me saludaron los Ravenclaws mayores, era de esperarse, pero sentía que no quería que se juntara con una mala influencia como Ariadne. Era tan... ¡corrupta!

Molesta con mi hermana, nuestro prefecto nos llevó a los de Primer Año a nuestra torre. La torre Ravenclaw era muy bonita, habían butacas donde sentarse y una chimenea con fuego. A Auberon, mi nuevo amigo, y yo nos separaron a la hora de ir a los dormitorios. Todas mis cosas ya estaban cerca de mi cama. Me tocó con otras cuatro chicas con las que no hablé. Me bañé, me lavé los dientes, y me quedé dormida casi inmediatamente...

A esperar el nuevo día.


End file.
